drawntogetherfandomcom-20200222-history
American Idol Parody Clip Show
"American Idol Parody Clip Show" is the thirty-sixth and final episode of Drawn Together. Storyline The Jew Producer hosts an end-of-season retrospective, promising that at the end of the show, one of the housemates will be sent home. Between clips of highlights from past seasons, each housemate sings a musical number and is then ruled to be "safe" or "not safe". Midway through the episode, the producer shoots himself when Xandir denies an affair the two had, prompting former American Idol co-host Brian Dunkleman to take over. Hero, Toot, Ling-Ling, Spanky, and Foxxy are all determined to be safe, while Wooldoor, Xandir, and Clara face eviction. When Dunkleman tries to build up the reveal, Clara tells him to cut the nonsense, insisting that everyone will be coming back. However, a housemate is indeed evicted at the end of the show: Munchkin Mouse, a previously unmentioned ninth housemate. As the show ends, the housemates all walk offstage and through a door marked "Unemployment". Songs All of the songs in the episode except "A Moment Like This" and "I Wanted You to Know" would be included on the show's soundtrack album. These two songs were likely excluded due to licensing issues. ("Daisy Bell" is in the public domain, and the others were all written specifically for the show.) * The cast sings "One House", the show's original rejected theme song. This is the only song in the show not to have appeared in a previous episode. * Hero sings "Daisy Bell" in a soulful ballad style. The song was originally featured in "Dirty Pranking No. 2". * Toot sings "A Moment Like This" in a dramatic diva style. The song was originally featured in "A Tale of Two Cows". * Wooldoor sings "Black Chick's Tongue" in a heavy metal style. The song was originally featured in "Hot Tub". * Ling-Ling sings "Ling-Ling Battle Song" in a sultry jazz style. The song was originally featured in "Gay Bash". * Xandir sings "Fire the Load" in a flamboyant Broadway style. The song was originally featured in "Foxxy vs. the Board of Education". * Spanky sings "I Wanted You to Know" in a Beatnik poet style. The song was originally featured in "Little Orphan Hero" and several other episodes. * Clara and Foxxy sing "La-La-La-La-Labia" in an acoustic folk style while naked. The song was originally featured in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret". The recording used is a demo of the song sung by Tara Strong and Cree Summer that had previously been featured on The Adam Carolla Show. Lyrics to "One House" One house to hold us all Eight different cartoon characters Letting it all hang out in front of one million cameras We're drawn together Clips Some of the clips feature a false airdate or a "Viewer's Choice" caption. These are both concepts carried over from "The Drawn Together Clip Show". * Spelling Applebee's ** Clip: Hero makes out with a waiter while on a date with Clara. ** Fake airdate: April 29, 1992 ** Real life event: Beginning of the 1992 Los Angeles riots ** Viewer's choice: Best Simpsons Parody * Mexican't Buy Me Love ** Clip: Toot puts on a donkey show. ** Viewer's choice: Best Dreamgirls Parody * Captain Girl ** Clip: Captain Girl's Mormon funeral. ** Fake airdate: November 18, 2006 ** Viewer's choice: Most Athletic * Breakfast Food Killer ** Clip: Wooldoor meets Cap'n Crunch. ** Viewer's choice: Roomiest Hat * A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special ** Clip: Ling-Ling, as Mr. Nagasaki, commands a tearful Xandir to take off his shirt. ** Viewer's choice: Best One Time Joke ** The clip is played twice, once for Ling-Ling and once for Xandir. The second time the clip plays, Ling-Ling's line "I have shirt ready on Thursday" is changed to "I have shirt ready on Tuesday". * Hot Tub ** Clip: Spanky gets an erection seeing Clara cry. * The Drawn Together Clip Show ** Clip: Hero makes out with Tim Tommerson. ** Fake airdate: Two years ago * Unrestrainable Trainable ** Clip: Clara tries to distract Foxxy with Denzel Washington. ** Fake airdate: November 6, 2006 ** Viewer's choice: Best Veterans Care Fun Facts As in "The Drawn Together Clip Show", throughout the episode, notes designated as "DT Fun Facts" pop up on the screen in a parody of Pop-up Video. Though still tongue-in-cheek in nature, this batch of tidbits is more grounded in reality than the previous batch. * House" was the original rejected theme song for Drawn Together. * The writers played Halo instead of punching up line about how his name is pronounced "Capitan". * Toot's character is based on your mother's face. ** A Fun Fact in the previous clip show stated that Toot's character was based on "your mother". * Sorry, we didn't know your mom had passed. * Last year's fun facts were 40% more fun. * Brian Dunkleman declined to voice himself. **The character is actually voiced by series co-creator Matt Silverstein. * Clip shows make budgetary cents. * The Drawn Together producers consider themselves casual friends with Seth MacFarlane. * This is a terribly disappointing series finale. * There is not enough space to finish this Drawn Toget- (The rest of the fact is cut off.) * When line that everyone will be coming back was written, Drawn Together had not yet been cancelled. Montages In Memoriam In a parody of the portions of televised award ceremonies which pay tribute to those who died in the past year, a montage of dead or mutilated Drawn Together characters is shown, many of which feature humorous and/or nonsensical captions, often featuring the names of celebrities. * An old man collapsing in his walker ("Seymore Christinsen") * Annie * The Hero Shield ("Jennifer Polk") * Wooldoor's aborted fetus ("Baby Love #9) * Frog God * Larry the Tomato (spelled "Tomatoe") * Foxxy's smashed stereo ("Foxxy Radio") * Super Nanny * Goofy and Pluto * The blonde woman Clara strangles ("Lisa Whelchel") * The dead trucker ("Kevin Doherty") * The twelve-year-old girl and donkey * Thirsty the dog * Magneto * Spanky's son, whom he grinds up for sausage ("Sonny Ham") * Stock footage of a rider being shot off his horse ("Nakoma") * The little boy Hero took away earlier in the episode ("Marc Mayer") * The squirrel Hero shot ("Helen") * Denzel Washington * The man Toot immolates ("Fred Fredricks Sr.") * Live Action Cow * The old man from the farmhouse ("Emmett Oliphant") * Scrappy-Doo * Charlotte the babysitter * Colonel Sanders ("Orville Redenbacher") * The old man from the nursing home ("Dick York") Munchkin Mouse The montage of Munchkin Mouse's greatest moments consists of clips from previous episodes with Munchkin Mouse digitally inserted into the shot. Clips featured include Clara dancing, Hero's wedding to Unusually Flexible Girl, an Asian man urinating, Toot's donkey show, Hero and Xandir in the tub, the Hebrew fraternity, the Wienermobile, the babies taking up arms, a confessional shot, Judge Fudge at the zoo, Hero and the Terminator in the shower, Speedy Gonzales, the Yip Yips, Foxxy on the floor after being attacked, the Jew "poisoning the well", a senior pretending to be Napoleon, Clara collapsed from her sickness, Sockbats Gone Wild, Bob the Cucumber's suicide, Wooldoor wearing the dead trucker's body, Toot's birthday party, the Muppet Babies being attacked, Wooldoor's foot, Toot doing a truffle shuffle, Live Action Squirrel with Big Balls, a redneck drinking beer, Bambi with his dead mother, and Clara's Vajoana. Notes and inside references * When this episode was produced in March 2007, the show's future was uncertain. That being the case, there are many references to Drawn Together's cancellation. However, despite these references, Drawn Together had not been officially cancelled at the time the episode aired. ** The Jew Producer reads a magazine headline stating, "Popular Comedy Central toon cancelled". ** One of the Fun Facts describes the episode as "a terribly disappointing series finale". Another Fun Fact states that Clara's line about how everyone will be coming back was written when the show had not yet been cancelled. ** At the end of the episode, the housemates all pick up boxes containing their belongings and sadly walk through a door marked "Unemployment". * The Season Three DVD lists the episode's title as "The Elimination Special, Part II: The Elimination". **The beginning of the episode titles it as "The Musical Elimination Special, Part II: The Musical Elimination" * Like the previous season's clip show, the audience is comprised of characters from previous episodes. Several shots of the audience are directly recycled from the previous clip show. New characters include Jesus, Magneto, Captain She-Ro and her son, the Georgiopolises, Barbara the realtor, the supermarket bully, the spelling bee emcee, Paco the janitor, the old man in a bowler hat, Chad, Chad's rebellious brother Chase, Charlotte the babysitter, Scroto, Letta Lame, Uncle Benny, Ray-Ray, the Wienermobile man, Fernando, Judge Fudge, Excludie, the Hot Topic manager, Nathan the bum, the old woman from the farmhouse, the Mexican police officer, a rooster, the King and Queen of Mexico, the minister at Captain Girl's funeral, General Mills, an Indian, Captain Hero's 12 year old self, the filthy whore, and one of the AIDS walkers. * The tattooed rear end shown in one shot is that of Unusually Flexible Girl from the episode "Captain Hero's Marriage Pact". * During Toot's song, the Monkey Man clip makes an appearance. This is the clip's only appearance in Season Three. * During the "In Memoriam" montage, an on-screen caption identifies Spanky's son (whom he grinds into sausage) as Sonny Ham. Sonny is the name of Adam Carolla's real life son. * After Xandir is declared "not safe", Hero and Toot are sitting on the couch instead of on the "safe" bed, where they had been previously. * This is the only season finale not to be written by creators Dave Jeser and Matt Silverstein. * At the end of the episode, each of the housemates picks up a box containing his or her personal belongings. Some of the items in the boxes had been featured in previous episodes, while other items are simply indicative of the characters' personalities. ** Wooldoor's box contains a clum baby and a hair pick. ** Ling-Ling's box contains a bottle of liquid detergent, featured in "Clara's Dirty Little Secret" and the Comedy Central online game Soak It!.http://www.comedycentral.com/sitewide/game_player/index.jhtml?game=13739 ** Clara's box contains a Bible and a cross. ** Foxxy's box contains condoms, a bottle of lube, and her tambourine. ** Toot's box contains food and a bottle of alcohol. ** Spanky's box contains videotapes. ** Xandir's box contains books. ** The contents of Hero's box cannot be identified, but if one pauses the episode, one of Hero's contents is his "nipple ring" featured in Nipple Ring-Ring Goes to Foster Care. * Although Wooldoor picks up a box at the end of the episode along with everyone else, he is absent from the final shot where they all walk through the doors, and somebody mumbles "Comedy Central". * The final line of the series is Toot's "Hey assholes, thanks for watching!". * Time Warner Cable labeled this episode as "American Idol Best of Show". * This is the third and final time that we get to see the housemates (with the exception of Ling-Ling, and pushing aside Toot) wear black to mourn over the losses of other characters. This occurrence has happened in earlier episodes. Animated cameos * Totoro from My Neighbor Totoro plays piano during Ling-Ling's song. This is Totoro's fourth appearance on the show. Cultural references * The format of this episode combines the clip show, a common television convention, with a talent competition in the style of American Idol. * After her performance, Toot curses at the audience while grabbing her crotch and giving them the finger. This is a parody of Roseanne's behavior following her poorly received performance of the Star-Spangled Banner at a 1990 San Diego Padres home game. * Larry the Tomato's name is spelled "Tomatoe" on screen. This is a reference to a 1992 incident where Vice-President Dan Quayle misspelled "potato" as "potatoe" at an elementary school spelling bee. * Ling-Ling's sultry performance on top of the piano is a reference to Michelle Pfeiffer's piano-top performance in The Fabulous Baker Boys. * The Jew Producer reads a magazine called Vanity, a reference to the entertainment trade publication Variety. * Foxxy says that she and Clara are the best pairing of a black person and a racist Christian bitch since Danny Glover and Mel Gibson, a reference to the stars of the Lethal Weapon film series. * Foxxy and Clara's nude on-stage guitar duet is a parody of a scene from Forrest Gump, where actress Robin Wright performs a similar scene. Many of the camera angles in the scene match those used in the film. * At the end of the episode, Brian Dunkleman says "Do the Dunkleman!" while a peppy electronic tune plays. This is a reference to "The Hustle", a 1975 hit song by Van McCoy, whose chorus went "Do the hustle!" over and over. Streaming It can be viewed at the official Drawn Together website here. Category:Episodes Category:Clara Episodes Category:Foxxy Episodes Category:Wooldoor Episodes Category:Toot Episodes Category:Ling-Ling Episodes Category:Spanky Episodes Category:Xandir Episodes Category:Captain Hero Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Special Episodes